Romeo Save Me  An Excerpt
by Jtoasn
Summary: Because I was an idiot, and I didn't believe in true love. And then I met your brother. An Excerpt from a maybe EdmundXOC story floating in my head.


Romeo Save Me – An Excerpt by Jtoasn

* * *

Lucy watched from the window, leaning on her arms she couldn't help but smile as she watched him walk towards his Juliet.

His shoes sunk in the ground slightly, for a moment Edmund told himself that this would be a good place to play some cricket, but he was disillusioning himself. He stood by her and cleared his throat.

"May I?"

"It's your country" she said, in a slight tone that suggested that she was still upset from the comment that he had made earlier.

Lying on the grass, he sighed deeply.

"Look..."

"No, I'm sorry" she said, surprising Edmund, "You've already apologized, I shouldn't... I better head in"

"Please, no, I'm... What I said, was completely out of line, and I shouldn't have said it, and I wouldn't blame you if you were still angry at me. Hell I would still be angry at me." He said, as he let go of her wrist, "Can we just, forget about it?"

Lying back on the grass, there was an uncomfortable silence.

They just stared up at the night sky, and all of the stars that seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

Lucy stared from the window, and catching Edmunds eye she gave him a pointed look. He gave her a look that suggested that she mind her own business.

Clearing his throat, he focused his attention back to the sky.

"I bet you've never seen stars like this back home."

"No, I haven't, but I suppose it's a different world, it's a different point of view."

"S'pose"

There was another stretch of silence, as they both continued to stare at the sky. Both completely nervous to be alone with each other.

"When I was little, I used to lay out and look out at the stars. I always imagined that maybe there was another world out there, someplace different from our world. Like... like all the fairytales that I used to read as a girl; dragons, magical swords, King Arthur and my own prince charming."

He looked over at her, "What happened?"

"I grew up, and I stopped believing in all that nonsense."

Edmund grinned, "How did that work out for you?"

Then suddenly they were both laughing, she looked over at him.

"Well at least one thing is confirmed."

"What?"

"There's no such thing as a charming prince."

He looked over at her, and grinned, "I told you, I'm not a prince."

They both stared at each other for a moment, and Edmund frowned slightly before he leaned across and kissed her.

He was surprised when she kissed him back slightly.

With one hand he pushed himself closer to her, while the other found itself on her face; his fingers caressing her skin ever so slightly.

Pulling away, he looked into her eyes which were looking at his with a shadow of longing and with an unwelcome amount of sadness.

"I'm sorry."

Standing up quickly she walked away from where he lay, and all Edmund could do was clutch his head and fall back onto the ground.

Lucy stood up from where she had been watching; confused, as Edmund was, on how she had reacted. Both would deny it, but they had been doting on each other since they had first met, why now – after they finally kissed – would she run away?

"Lucy, what are you doing here?"

The young Queen looked at her guest, fellow adventurer and her good friend, "I saw what happened... with Edmund."

"Lucy-"

"Edmund isn't the type that just goes around doing that sort of thing, he's smart but he's really dumb sometimes. And after it took him so long to do what he just did, you're going to just run away?"

She let out a sigh, "You don't understand."

"What? What don't I understand? Just because I'm younger than you, you don't think I –" but Lucy stopped speaking when she saw the tears.

"I am to wed Prince Egan in three days" she whispered, "Because I was an idiot, and I didn't believe in true love."

Lucy stared at her.

"And then I met your brother."

* * *

From Jtoasn:

This is from a (maybe) story that I'm thinking of writing with EdmundXOC as the main plot. At the moment I'm just posting this to test the waters, so if you like it, tell me and I will definetly write more chapters.


End file.
